1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for measuring strategy acquisition and a method for measuring strategy acquisition to a target work for a subject by making use of a change of brain activities of the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally a variety of methods have been presented to enhance an educative effect and recently a new educational method is also being developed with employing personal computers. (Refer to Japan Patent Publication No. HEI8-227266.)
It is essential for educators to grasp ability or a characteristic of a learner in order to provide the learner with an appropriate education.
For example, some works in mathematics and arithmetic, especially geometrical works can be answered smoothly by acquiring “strategy” to solve a relevant work such as finding a definite law or regularity and making use of it. As a concrete example of the work represented is a work such as a given graphical form is judged to be congruent with a predetermined graphical form or not is conducted at multiple times wherein once a learner acquires “strategy” on which part of the graphical form the learner should focus attention in order to compare the graphical forms so as to judge the given graphical form to be congruent with the predetermined graphical form or not, the learner can later solve the work by making use of the “strategy”. In addition to this, the work includes the one if where to draw an additional line is come to mind for a learner and later the learner can reach a solution by making a calculation from a known formula, and in this case utilization of the appropriate additional line can be “strategy” for solving a work.
In case that a learner solves the above-mentioned work, it is conceived that there are two processes, one of which is a process until the learner acquires “strategy” and the other of which is a process after the learner acquires the “strategy”. Since there was conventionally neither a device nor a method to separate two processes, a problem solving ability of the learner was judged by whether the work was solved or not to the last and if solved, how long it took the learner to solve the work.
As mentioned above, however, with this conventional judgment it was impossible to judge whether the learner who could not solve the work “could not acquire strategy” or “could acquire strategy and made a mistake in a later process of calculation or the like”. In addition, for a learner who could solve the work it was impossible to grasp a tendency (strong and weak points) in solving the work such that whether the learner took time until he or she acquired strategy or after he or she acquired strategy. As a result of this, it is not possible to provide a learner with an appropriate educational guidance. These points at issue are not limited to the works in mathematics or arithmetic.
In the mean time, a variety of devices that can measure brain activities without constraining a movement of a subject in a non-invasive manner have been developed apart from an electroencephalograph, a CT scanner or an MRI system and a progress in a study of brain science has been amazing.
The present claimed invention intends to obtain an objective scientific data of a learner during an intellectual process that had not been obtained before by applying the brain science to an educational field and to utilize the scientific data in a guidance of an educational field. More specifically, the present claimed inventor has found that a blood amount or/and a blood component amount in a predetermined region of brains causes a characteristic change when a learner acquires strategy to solve a work during a process of solving the work and by making use of the findings a simple and superior means that is possible to express a tendency or a characteristic of a learner as scientific data and that is effective for developing a new educational method from the scientific data is provided.